


Cover- The Sensation of Falling as You Just Hit Sleep

by blanketforyourshock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fic cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketforyourshock/pseuds/blanketforyourshock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake book cover for greywash's fic, The Sensation of Falling as You Just Hit Sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover- The Sensation of Falling as You Just Hit Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sensation of falling as you just hit sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324584) by [greywash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash). 



You can check out more of my book covers  [here](http://blanketforyourshock.tumblr.com/tagged/fake+book+covers) .


End file.
